madndiefandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween II (Campaign)
Halloween II is the second canonical special-event campaign in the Halloween Universe, featuring the Noah, Mason, and Blue Souls as monster hunters tasked with sacrificing ten humans and ten monsters to appease Vh'acn'ris, the Elder God and Lord of Nightmares in order to prevent the destruction of Onett and the world. This campaign lasted from September 30th, 2018 to January 28th, 2019. It is followed by Halloween III (1991), a sequel campaign taking place two years after the events of Halloween II. Characters Primary Souls * Noah Soul ** Evelyn Galleon (The Divine) * Mason Soul ** Joseph Murphy (The Monster) * Blue Soul ** The Spooky (The Spooky) Secondary Souls * Socially Awkward Soul ** Officer Fred (The Awkward) Non-Player Characters This is a list of prominent NPCs throughout the course of this campaign. * Dr. Isaac Asimov * Abigail Alcorn * The Janitor * The Baron * The Doctor History Prior to the Campaign The Secret Order of Onett was an organization of monster hunters formally organized in 1939, although it has history dating back almost a century prior. It was founded following an opening of the rift in the Crypt of Nightmares, setting the creatures of the underworld free upon the mortal plane. However, the invasion was thwarted and the Crypt was abandoned by the local church. Dr. Isaac Asimov became the leader of the organization in 1976 after the death of the previous leader and founder of the organization, Baron Richter Wells. Since then, he had successfully protected Onett and the rest of Eagleland from the Vh'acn'ris and the clutches of the supernatural. Halloween II Chapter 1 '-' The Night Begins As per their annual responsibility, The Secret Order of Onett returned to the Crypt of Nightmares on the outskirts of town to seal off the rift that would allow Vh'acn'ris to set free the creatures of the underworld upon the mortal world, destroying Onett and most likely the entire world. However, in the middle of their annual ritual, Dr. Asimov broke the routine by betraying the order and beginning the sacrifice of The Janitor in order to obtain true immortality and bring the world into total darkness. But before he could complete the ritual, Evelyn interrupted it by knocking him off the Altar; killing him with her flaming rapier soon after. Interrupting the ritual caused the life force of the Janitor to be set free, allowing it to be absorbed by The Spooky (who was sitting in a dark corner of the crypt, dormant), awakening them. With their awakening and the failed completion of the ritual, came the opening of the rift for the first time in fifty years. Despite this, Vh'acn'ris struck a deal with the remains of the Secret Order to fetch him 10 human sacrifices and 10 monster sacrifices by nightfall to replace the "dinner" that they ruined in exchange for sealing the rift off forever. Deciding to nail the human sacrifices first, the Secret Order decided to head into Onett and arrive at the Police Station in order to sacrifice criminals to Vh'acn'ris, agreeing that they should "for once in their lives try to be useful." After scaring Officer Fred into submission, the Secret Order attempted to coerce the prisoners into being sacrificed to the Lord of Nightmares. However, after a Daemon attacked the Police Station and killed a cop in an attempt to thwart the Order's plans, the Order found that the prisoners had been broken out and kidnapped by an unknown entity. After apprehending the Daemon and another cop who was at the station, the two were sacrificed to Vh'acn'ris leaving them with only eighteen more sacrifices to complete before nightfall. 'Chapter 2 -' The Den of Monsters With the Secret Order of Onett standing in the ruins of the police station, they decided to sacrifice Officer Fred to Vh'acn'ris before heading out to Jack's Bar, where they believed they would be able to get more information on the whereabouts of different monsters, and possibly find some humans to sacrifice to the Elder God. Once they reached the bar, Joseph obtained a bottle of whiskey, syrup, and a lemon as Evelyn and The Spooky attempted to search the area for mysterious patrons. Soon they got a hold of a mysterious figure completely obscured by clothing, who promised Spooky that he would take them to a place where they could find other monsters like themselves; although he insisted that he wasn't a monster. Meanwhile, Joseph was told some interesting rumors about The Doctor and The Baron. Spooky followed the mysterious figure a flew blocks away into an alley in-between the old theatre and the abandoned nightclub. There, the figure revealed to them a secret passageway into a place known as the Monster's Den, a place where monsters can hide to escape the persecution of humans and monster hunters alike. After getting an angel shot, Joseph and Evelyn followed Spooky and the mysterious figure down into the Monster's Den. There at the front gates, it was revealed that the mysterious figure was a man named Harry, and that the Monster's Den was currently throwing one of the biggest parties of the year. After showing them around a bit, allowing the party to meet Doctor Mummy, Magnolia the Crow, and more, as well as drawing the attention of the bouncers with their odd names, Harry decided to take his leave of the place. As he attempted to leave, Evelyn insisted that she take him home, as she can teleport. Once he accepted, she teleported him to the sacrificial altar, revealing that she had tricked him. Angered by her betrayal, Harry revealed himself to have secretly been a powerful werewolf the entire time; lashing out at her and nearly killing her. Evelyn decided to teleport back to the Monster's Den to get help from Joseph, where she pulled him away from his attempts to charm a group of vampires. After healing using the chex mix Spooky had attempted to eat, they all teleported back to the Crypt of Nightmares, where Harry was waiting for them. The four engaged in combat, almost tossing Harry into the infinite vertex a few times. Eventually, Harry tried to lunge at Joseph and pull him into the vortex, but barely made it and resulted into the two teetering over the edge of the rift; with Harry holding onto Joseph's raincoat. Evelyn stuck the final blow with her rapier, splitting the raincoat in half and sending Harry falling towards his ultimate doom. 'Chapter 3 - '''The Invisible Man Having made four out of twenty sacrifices, an apparition came to the party in the form of the amalgamate of the eternal suffering of those that they have sacrificed; filling them with a new kind of power. Once they were done leveling up their skills, they headed out to the City Hall and up the hill where the Baron's Mansion sat, hoping to investigate one of the rumors that Joseph had heard from the barkeep. Once arriving at the Baron's Mansion, they found the place to be darkened and locked, with seemingly nobody home. However, after Joseph and The Spooky were able to detect the presence of a hidden being, Joseph decided to blast the doors open with his shotgun and explore the mansion. Following the mysterious sound of squishing and cracking, they discovered The Baron hiding behind the couch. Upon discovery, he proceeded to chew them out for breaking and entering. As they discussed what they should do next, The Baron began to writhe and choke as if being attacked. Using their newfound powers, The Spooky saw that there was an invisible being who looked exactly like The Baron strangling the visible Baron. While the hunters attempted an extensive investigation to figure out whether the invisible Baron or the visible Baron was the real Baron, the visible Baron was found out as the faker. Fearing capture, the faker quickly tackled Joseph and pulled him behind a couch, mimicking him and forcing the party to figure out which one of the two was the real Joseph. The two Joseph's began to argue and mirror each other to the point of near combat as Evelyn and The Spooky attempted to find a way to resolve the issue. After attempting to decide which Joseph was real using Evelyn's Holy Armor, they decided that the Joseph on the left was the faker, and attempted to gouge his eyes out before he began to shout about his past and his tragic backstory. An argument ensued, and continued until The Spooky asked Evelyn to remember a moment that only the two of them had shared together in their years of monster hunting as a group. Upon asking the two what Joseph was doing on April 21st, 1986 at Evelyn's Easter Party, she decided that the one on the left was the real Joseph, and that the other was the faker. Having made their decision, The Spooky lunged at the faker, ripping his eyes out and slashing his stomach open, causing it to transform into a horrible mass of flesh, eyes, and arms as it revealed itself as The Thing. Although they struggled to apprehend the creature, The Spooky eventually managed to hold it together long enough for Evelyn to teleport the two to the Crypt of Nightmares. However, she messed up and ended up losing The Spooky and The Thing along the way. The Spooky appeared in a dark room, hearing only the metallic hum of technology. Having realized her mistake, Evelyn teleported to The Spooky in order to find them. Upon realizing that neither of them had The Thing, Evelyn tried to teleport them to The Thing, only to find that Evelyn had teleported herself inside of an Angelic Hex. The two then see a metallic door unlock, revealing their new captor. '''Chapter 4 - '''The Laboratory of the Damned Having received a telepathic message from The Spooky that they and Evelyn had trapped themselves inside some sort of dark room, Joseph and The Baron made their way to the bar in-order to find a way to figure out where The Spooky and Evelyn had gone. Meanwhile, Evelyn and The Spooky refused to interact with their mysterious captor, revealing himself to be The Doctor. Frustrated by their refusal to acknowledge their captivity, the Doctor left them inside of his trap, locking them in. However, once he was gone, Evelyn was able to user her flaming rapier to cut a hole in the steel door trapping them, allowing the two to escape discreetly. After gathering more information about The Doctor and the whereabouts of his Lab from the barkeep, Joseph and The Baron headed into the west part of town, in-search of the abandoned hospital that The Doctor had bought out and turned into a laboratory for his horrible experiments. Upon their escape, Evelyn and The Spooky soon discovered that their trap was built in the middle of a hallway, as if he had known they'd be there. After exploring the hallway a bit more, they peered around the corner to see a room filled with light and odd-looking machinery. Deciding they did not desire to be discovered, The Spooky stealthily snuck into what they soon discovered to be the Laboratory, while Evelyn walked in casually; walking in on The Doctor deep in concentration, creating his latest monster. With the element of surprise, The Spooky grabbed a wrench and swung it at The Doctor's head, only to have it shatter due to a magical barrier protecting The Doctor. As The Doctor began to examine The Spooky, with the latter threatening suicide having realized that they are a creation of his, Evelyn snuck up behind him and attempted to backstab him with her rapier. Having not realized that he had a magical barrier, her sword was flung into a machine at the back of the room, which The Doctor retrieved; mentioning that, "This is like, the 560th time you've done this ... I'm sure you don't remember the others because this is technically the first time we've met..." Meanwhile, Joseph and The Baron arrived at the abandoned hospital, surrounded by chain-link fences and barbed wire, guarded by mysterious creatures hiding in the shadows. After piquing their interest, the creatures stepped into the light to reveal themselves as Zombies created by The Doctor, who decided that Joseph and The Baron could be allowed in if they did a funny dance. Satisfied by Joseph's efforts, they knocked down the fence and revealed to Joseph that The Doctor was stowing away on the third floor. After having a drink of some strange blood on the second floor and pushing the metallic room blocking the hallway that led to The Doctor's Laboratory to be in front of the main entrance and exit, Joseph and The Baron arrived at the Doctor's Laboratory, who identified them immediately. Deciding that now was the time to strike since The Doctor was distracted by the two, The Spooky asked Evelyn to make a hole in their temple. Following their instructions, Evelyn shot The Spooky in their head with her revolver. Appalled at Evelyn for doing such a thing, The Spooky clarified that everything was okay before everything began to go dizzy. As The Doctor began to clarify that damaging the skull can permanently harm the life force trapped inside, a dark spirit began to ooze out of The Spooky's skull, slowly twisting and writhing as it began to transform into something horrible. As The Spooky crawled closer towards The Doctor, he took out Evelyn's flaming rapier and began to wave it around as a means to ward off the spirit; which soon became the main source of light in the room as the spirit's presence began to blow out all the lights. The dark spirit revealed itself to be Gomorrah, Devourer of the Divine, a daemon with a taste for Divines. The Doctor pressed a button on his remote that opened a secret passageway in the back of the room which held a powerful creation of his, lurking in the darkness. With The Doctor distracted, Evelyn lunged for the flaming rapier. Attracted by the taste of Divines, Gomorrah lunged for Evelyn, only for Evelyn to snatch the rapier and jump out of the way; with the daemon sinking its sharp teeth into The Doctor's arm, ripping it off and consuming it. Soon, The Doctor's creation revealed itself to be Kafka's Monster, a twelve-foot tall creation bent on protecting its master. After Evelyn spit on Joseph's shotgun to make it holy, the party went head to head against Kafka's Monster. As the battle ensued, The Baron stripped naked to get the jump on the creature and The Spooky snuck off to set free the rest of The Doctor's creatures after one of Kafka's Monster's punches sent the ceiling crumbling; with debris breaking open a few cages and setting The Doctor's creations running wild. Wrestling control of the daemon Gomorrah, The Spooky opened the last few cages and met a zombie girl who needed help finding her bear. As Joseph and Evelyn struck the last blows on Kafka's Monster, The Doctor blew open a hole in the hospital wall, setting himself the the rest of his creations free. Meanwhile, The Spooky used Gomorrah to reach a high shelf that held the girl's bear. Upon their reunion, the girl activated a hex in the bear's stuffing, allowing it to grow to six-feet tall and punch the creature with such force that it knocked it through the wall and out onto the street where The Doctor's creations were running wild. After returning the bear to normal and destroying the Angel Hex around the crumbling abandoned hospital, Evelyn teleported behind Joseph just in time for the hospital to completely collapse and kill everything that was still inside. Together, Joseph and Evelyn carried Kafka's Monster back into the Crypt of Nightmares where he was sacrificed, and the party saw a visual confirmation of the returning strength of Vh'acn'ris. After the zombie girl introduced herself as Abigail Alcorn, The Spooky took a nap, and Joseph did some research on The Thing, the party of five decided to return to the HQ of The Secret Order of Onett to regroup and resupply. '''Chapter 5 - '''Onett at Dawn After the Secret Order of Onett regrouped at their headquarters, gathering snacks, supplies, clothes for The Baron (which were stolen from Isaac), and Joseph's werewolf costume, they headed out into the town in search of The Thing; which had escaped their grasp a few hours prior. Walking through the town, they suddenly discovered it to be desolate, and strangely quiet. Having passed by Vic's General Store, Slushies and More, they noticed that the glass was broken and that there had been a break in. Upon Evelyn and The Spooky's investigation, they discovered another dream daemon had broken into the store and attacked Vic Magdonello, in search of the Secret Order of Onett. Once it had picked up on their scent, the dream daemon used its powers to pull two nearby Doctor's Children under its influence and attacked the party. A battle ensued, in which the party struggled to keep up; for staring directly at the creature would cause you to fall under its influence. However, the party prevailed until Evelyn became unable to resist the allure of the beast. Falling under its spell after having been bit by the creature, Evelyn lunged at Joseph with her flaming rapier to nearly kill him, only for Joseph to heal and to have The Spooky use a psychic shockwave to break Evelyn out from under the grasp of the dream daemon, just like they did to the Doctor's Children it summoned; which quickly exited the battle and later helped Abigail gather beef jerky and special trading cards from Vic's General Store. Once free from the daemon's control, the party weakened the daemon enough for Abigail to use her bear, Max and Riley, to corner the beast, trap it in one of the nearby corner store fridges, and rip the fridge out of the wall for the Secret Order to take back to the pit. With that taken care of, the group tended to Vic, who mentioned that his wife had returned home covered in black goo, something that Abigail had pointed out was something that happened when The Thing had been hurt. After raiding the shop and making sure Vic wouldn't die from his wounds, a hefty Channel 5 News Van showed up at the scene of the altercation. The news anchor and cameraman introduced themselves as Sandra Jimenez and Cam Tuckerson respectively, altering the party that The Mayor had told the residents to evacuate the south side of the town and that The Secret Order of Onett was the one to blame. Searching for the truth, she tried to poke around and ask questions, but The Spooky threw their skull at the cameraman and danced while Evelyn joined in by dancing the Orange Justice. Sandra became increasingly frustrated by the sarcasm and insults from both Joseph and Evelyn, and when she tried to drive away with the intent of slandering the party further, she realized that The Spooky and Abigail had been sticking candy to her pants the entire time, causing her to snap. Sandra tried to confront the party, with Joseph actively antagonizing her. Her emotions flaring, she swung at Joseph, much to the surprise of everyone there. Joseph flexed his claws, trying to intimidate her into leaving, but the cameraman came out of the van with his handgun pointed at Joseph; prompting Joseph to take out his shotgun. Approaching the cameraman, Joseph intended to scare him away. But Sandra stabbed him in the back, causing Joseph to lash out, prompting the cameraman to fire off his handgun and crack the glass of the fridge containing the daemon. A fight began to ensue, ending quickly as the cameraman proved to be a bad aim and two mortals were no match for the inhuman party of monster hunters. However, once the cameraman was knocked unconscious by Joseph and Sandra was killed by flicking her into the van, her anger-filled spirit manifested itself into a poltergeist, coming back for revenge on the party. With the daemon almost free and a poltergeist currently trying to kill them all, The Spooky ordered Abigail to get Max and Riley to secure the dream daemon; which they accomplished by having the large bear turn the fridge on its back and then sat on top of it. With that out of the way, the party fought off the poltergeist the best they could, with The Baron even spilling acid on Sandra's corpse to partially destroy it and weaken the spirit. Unable to weaken the poltergeist, it lifted the news van up in the air and used it to crush The Spooky. Dying almost immediately, Evelyn rushed in to resurrect The Spooky, transferring the damage to herself. Although such a hit would have killed Evelyn as well, she was lucky enough to power through and survive, leaving her weakened. Having had enough of the poltergeist, Joseph used his incorporeal form to grab hold of the spirit, using his unholy strength to overpower it and force it back into Sandra's corroded body. After preparing the van for their four sacrifices, Sandra, Cam, Vic, and the daemon, they party geared up and drove off to Vic's house in an effort to track down The Thing and stop it... for good. '''Chapter 6 -' Hunter Hunted On the road to Vic's house, the Secret Order encountered a police blockade preventing anyone from entering or exiting that part of town. Quickly coming up with a plan, The Spooky used their telepathy to make the cops think they were having a hallucinative episode; with Joseph and Evelyn doing finger tricks in an effort to push them to he breaking point. The police officers lost their grip on reality, and fell into a violent frenzy, which the party took advantage of as they attempted to loot the cops, only doe Joseph to accidentally bring one of them back to his sense. Sinking into the floor, Joseph re-convinced the officer that this was just a hallucination shorty before he was shot dead. Joseph uses his incorporeal form to steal some of their confiscated cocaine before getting in the van, which Evelyn floored and used to ram it through the blockade, crushing a few cops and concerned civilians standing around nearby. After driving to Vic's house, finding the door wide open and a trail of goo leading inside, they realized that they probably should have sacrificed the people and daemon they had captured before they had gotten there, doing a few donuts before turning right back around and driving into the forest and right up to the Crypt of Nightmares. Dropping Sandra, Cam, Vic, and the daemon into the abyss, the party watched as the Elder God grew stronger, and new abilities were bestowed upon them. Deciding to check out the sewers as well in their search for The Thing, the party headed back out in the van headed towards Vic's house. Halfway there they parked the van on one side of the street, and decided to look for a less conspicuous car. After harassing Jichael Palmer in an attempt to jack his mini-van, they decided to leave him and his children alone as they drove off, with Evelyn beginning to suggest they should focus on human sacrifices for the time being; in an attempt to get it out of the way before taking on some of the harder monsters. With Joseph suggesting that they comb the alleys for shady business, the hunters scavenged the streets for any mysterious looking humans that might be hanging out in the dark depths of the city. It wasn't long before the hunter discovered some mysterious looking humans in grey hoodies, exchanging something in the back of a a dark alleyway. Upon asking if they were selling crack, the party was ambushed by two more goons, with a mysterious van arriving to block their escape at the end of the alleyway. The Leader reveals themselves as a clandestine organization that hunters monsters and uses their parts to create magical artifacts that then then sell and use to capture more monsters. Using the Wand of Encagement to trap Evelyn in a cage, the goons managed to knock The Spooky unconscious and deal a good amount of damage to Joseph, only after taking some heavy blows from Joseph and Evelyn. 'Chapter 7 -' Return of The Thing (Spooky has a premonition, they drive to City Hall, set the sewers ablaze to scare off The Thing, enter the sewers, track down The Thing, fight Chad Thundercroc, fight and kill the King of Crocodiles, discover a clue about The Shape, keep looking for The Thing, chase it down, fall through the sewers into an entrance to the underworld, beat up The Thing, sacrifice it and King Croc.) 'Chapter 8 -' Night of the Living Blob Following their apprehension of The Thing, the group decided to stakeout the entrance to the Monster's Den, hoping to kidnap and sacrifice whoever was the next person to leave. After 20 minutes or so, Doctor Mummy and Magnolia left the Monster's Den, headed into the abandoned theatre next door. 'Chapter 8 -' Prince of Darkness 'Chapter 10 -' A Doctor's Vengeance 'Chapter 11 -' The Nightmare Ends Heeding Isaac's words, the party stood in the midst of the dark forest deciding their next move. Evelyn made a phone call to God, prompting a bolt of lightning being thrown at Vh'acn'ris; only angering him. Figuring that they aren't ready to take on the Elder God himself, the band of hunters decided to return to their base of operations at the edge of the woods. There, they stocked up on food, potions, and gave out some Halloween candy to a couple of fearless kids. Continuing their quest for preparation, the party returned to the Police Station to find the Police Chief in a tizzy. Easily outsmarting him, the party posed as Officers from another town looking for equipment to face off against the daemons with. Stocking up on armor and police hats, the party cleaned out the station's stock. On good terms with the Chief, Joseph was able to get his hands on prototype weaponry: a Sound Cannon. Seemingly prepared enough, the party decided to head out and face the God of Nightmares himself, before it was too late. Hopping into the pit that had enveloped the Crypt and the outskirts of Onett, the team of hunters faced Vh'acn'ris head on; taking the first shot by firing the Sound Cannon directly at the Elder God, paining him ever so slightly. Trivia * There is debatably canon and unfinished version of this campaign, which takes place a year prior. It is an unfinished version of the Halloween II D&D that began on September 22nd, 2018 among the Maddie Soul, Noah Soul, Micky Soul, and the Ricardo Soul. ** This is supported by the scene where Dr. Asimov mentions Gor and Vor's demise. * The Micky Soul was originally intended to be a part of the campaign but did not show up to the session. * This was the first campaign to use Monster of the Week as its guide, as well as the first to use a non-D&D guide. * This was the third campaign to be completed, following the Saga of the Grey and Tale of the Ancient Eight. Category:Halloween Category:Campaigns Category:Special-Event